All existing wire connectors and connection methods are limited to connect/bind two conductive wires. Among the most popular wire connectors, there are cap-shaped wire connectors, ceramic wire connectors, or simply insulating electrical tapes. However, no connecting device suitable for connecting one conducting area/line printed/formed on a flat surface with a regular conductive wire is available. An example of the conducting area/line is the outlet pads of an automobile's rear window defogger which disconnect to the outlet wire suppose to connect it to a power supply on an automobile.
Welding the wire to the isolated conducting surface can be done, however, it takes more tedious tools, time, and may cause damage to the surrounding area, e.g., a glass may not resist the heat involved in welding. Although under certain circumstance, conducting glue may be used between the wire and the conducting surface, however in certain cases, the contact area may be too small so that the biding may not be strong enough and long lasting, and also the glue between the two metals may introduce additional resistance, i.e., current drop which may cause local heating or conductivity reduction of the printed circuit.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.